Gods and Demons
by Doctor Yami
Summary: Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi. Uchiha, Hyuga, Uzumaki. A battle that began with the very gods... and will end with the three heirs to the worlds' most powerful clans. Rated M so I don't have to limit myself.
1. Chapter 1

Gods and Demons

It was not chance that pitted Uchiha Sasuke against Uzumaki Naruto. Just as it was not chance that the Sharingan would once again be the enemy of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. No, their rivalry spans back eons, to an age when God's walked among men. Their story is merely the final, ultimate clash.

Chapter One: Susanoo

A man breathed a sigh of relief as the eight-tailed, eight headed serpent finally fell. Garbed in the armor of a samurai, with long, raven black hair, held back in a pony tail, the blood staining him did nothing to diminish his imperial face. A sheathe for his katana rested upon his right hip, the throat (1) clad in metal shaped to look like sake jug.

He flicked the blade to rid it of blood, and then sheathed it. On his left hip, he pulled out a small, round fan (2), fanning himself as he gazed across the massive corpse with half-lidded eyes, his gaze being met by the outline of a man, shrouded as he was by dust.

Only his vermillion eyes and a glint suggesting fangs around his mouth were visible. He chuckled as the man fanned himself.

"So, you have defeated the Yamata no Orochi, Susanoo."

The man gave no response, content to fan himself and cool off from the heat of battle. The vermillion eyed one seemed unperturbed by his lack of response, though his eyes did seem to harden as he uttered his next phrase.

"I suppose you would seek my death next?"

At this, the man did respond.

"Is that a touch of fear I hear in your voice, Kyuubi?"

The man across from him snarled, the dust clearing enough to reveal spiky hair, the color of dried blood, and a face composed of lean, angular lines, his chin narrow and his face seemingly to a point, like a fox's.

"Do not think to try me, for though you may have once been a god, your banishment has left your mortal, while I am still the Lord of Seventh Hell and the Nine Tailed Beast."

Susanoo, as he had been named, chuckled at this.

"At peace, for I would not seek to set myself against you, oh Nine Tailed one." Kyuubi bristled at the conceding tone of his voice, his agitation only increasing as the man uttered his next words.

"Oh no, I have a special fate planned out for you, kitsune."

Kyuubi sneered, his eyes betraying his anger.

"And what plans might you think to enforce upon me, Susan-." He could speak no more, for as he spoke, Susanoo fully opened his red, three tomoed eyes, and he was struck frozen.

Susanoo chuckled, seeing rage and surprise spread across the Kyuubi's face.

"True, while I may be mortal, I am far from powerless. How else could I be to face the Yamata no Orochi?" He chuckled again, releasing a small portion of his hold over the kitsune. Kyuubi snarled.

"Damn you Susanoo! Damn you to the fires of all the Nine Hells!" Susanoo chuckled again, continuing to wave himself with his fan.

"Oh, it gets worse Kyuubi. Soon, there will be an entire clan with mine eyes, eyes that will allow them to force you to their every whim." Kyuubi growled deep in his throat, longing with every fiber of his being to attack the man before him.

"And what shall you call this accursed clan?" he spat out. Susanoo tilted his head, pondering this question. Then he gazed at his fan, noting how it was round, a near perfect circle except for where the handle jutted out, the upper half a bright red (3). Then he turned to the fox, grinning a cold, arrogant grin that the fox would remember whether he lived another week or a thousand millennia.

"Uchiha. The name of your masters for now and forever shall be Uchiha."

______________________________________________________________________________

In sword scabbards, the area where the blade is inserted in the sheath is called the throat. A Japanese scabbard is called a saya. There's a lot of other terminology related to Japanese sword. If you interested, look up "Japanese Sword Mounts" on Wikipedia.

The word for a paper fan in Japan is "Uchiwa." Uchiha, Uchiwa, get it?

See the Uchiha clan symbol.

Well, here's the first chapter, or more appropriately, epilogue, to my next stab at epic fics, Gods and Demons. You'll notice small changes and variations in the paragraphs as I experiment to see what paragraph style makes it easier to read and such. For now, I'm somewhat vague of the plot, but I have a general direction, and the pairing of this story will definitely be NaruHina. Updates will be sparse at best, as my life hurtles towards a cross roads of "College or GTFO of the house."

Now, let's see some nice feed-back motivation.


	2. Chapter 2

Gods and Demons

Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi. God of storms, Goddess of the sun, and Goddess of the moon. Their brother has upset the natural balance of the world, creating a clan and enslaving the Nine Tailed. They must combat this.

Note: you'll notice a change in the summary. This is merely because I've hammered out a more solid concept for the story. Now it should lean in a more NaruHina-centric direction, rather than merely

Chapter 2: A Few Seconds or an Eternity

In the void, nothing can exist. But a goddess, much less two, is hardly nothing. They gazed across at each other, whether a few seconds or an eon, time mattered little to the timeless goddesses of the sun and moon, Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi.

Of Amaterasu, all mortal eyes could hope to see what a brilliant light, and the pale outline of a woman, with silver eyes. Tsukiyomi was of only a pale, silver glow, yet any mortal's eyes would slide over her, not as if ignoring her, but as if too shamed to look upon her beauty.

Amaterasu spoke first, her voice as soft as flickering flames. "You have heard of our brother's transgression, sister?" The pale silver figure nodded.

"I have, sister. We cannot allow this to pass. Creating a human clan, much less enslaving the Nine Tailed."

"Indeed, sister. The Nine Tailed beast is a force of nature, of chaos. It was not meant to be controlled. And a clan of such power must be balanced out."

"What shall you do, sister?" Amaterasu's silver orbs flashed.

"I shall create a clan, and bestow it with the power of mine eyes. A clan to gaze ever upwards at the sun… I think I will call them Hyuuga (1)." Tsukiyomi nodded in assent.

"I too, shall create a clan. One to pull at the tides, creating their ebb and flow, and perhaps to create a whirlpool in the conflict of currents. I will call them Uzumaki (2)."

"Then it is agreed, sister?"

"It is agreed… but what of Inari (3)?" Amaterasu paused, considering this question.

"… Inari is fickle, as her kitsune often are. Whether she will help the Nine Tailed is yet to be seen." Tsukiyomi nodded.

"Then I suppose we have no other recourse but to continue, sister." With that, the void became a void again, with a mournful silence that almost begged the presence of the Goddesses. A voice said to herself.

"It is well that they did not confront me. Kyuubi should have known better than to get caught." Inari giggled, revealing herself into the void, a faint mist obscuring her.

"I have special plans for my favorite kitsune, though they may take a fair while." She giggled again.

"Namikaze (4)… a fitting irony it will be." Then she was gone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hyuuga means "Towards the sun." When the sun rises, it gazes down upon everything, and sees everything.

Though it should be fairly common knowledge among Naruto fans, for those ignorant, it means "Whirlpool." Moon governs the tide, and all that.

Inari is generally considered the god/goddess (depends on which legend you refer to) of kitsune, fox spirit. Namely, Kyuubi.

Namikaze means wave-wind. Susanoo is god of storms, which generally emits waves and wind. Get it?

I know this chapter was rather short, but I've started to flesh out my idea more thoroughly, and it recalled more background. I expect to get into the meat of the story with the next chapter.

Reviews are appreciated. Tell your friends if you must.


End file.
